Jack Sparrow 2
by psychoalessandro180
Summary: Sequel to my previous story, continue the adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow this time against a new villain: Davy Jones. I do not own any of the characters present. Open some surprise appearances. Third installment of my shared universe.
1. Introduction

**Flashback...**

Jack Sparrow: "Hello ... since it's been a while since I've been with you, now if I'll follow the script, I've spied a lot on my participation on what happened with the robots but ..."

Ana María, who was in the audience, spoke.

Ana María: "Excuse me, Captain Sparrow, but in truth believe that we believe that this robot is your bodyguard that appeared conveniently when ...".

Jack Sparrow: "I know ... it's very confusing, but first let's listen to the official version and then let's say if I'm a hero."

Ana María: "I never told her a hero".

Jack Sparrow: "No?"

Ana María: "No".

Jack Sparrow: "It's a pity ... although it would be something exaggerated and at the same time fantastic ... I think I have nothing of hero since all my history ...".

Will notices that Jack is nervous and whispers in his ear that he is telling the truth.

Jack Sparrow: "Well the truth ... the truth is ... I am Optimus Prime!"

All the inhabitants (except Ana Maria) gave a big ovation before this and Sparrow smiles.

 **In Holland...**

In a house in Holland an older man was watching on television the revelation of Jack Sparrow as Optimus Prime ... that man is called Philip Jones father of Davy Jones, Davy Jones suffered a mutation: have octopus head, hand (left) of crab, piera (right) of crab, in his right hand his index finger is a tentacle. He takes care of his father ... but suddenly he is very sick. They both watch Jack Sparrow on television.

Philip Jones: "That ... you should have been you".

Davy Jones: "Do not listen to those nonsense."

Philip Jones: "I'm sorry ... I think I'll just leave you ... my knowledge".

Philip Jones dies of natural causes ... Davy Jones weeps at this event ... takes a swig of rum and then ... hurt screams.

Davy Jones: "Damn you Jack...Sparrow!".

In a plan of revenge ... Davy Jones looks for some plans that reveals that before they had worked in a Biolink like Sparrow ... the names: Teague Sparrow and Philip Jones ... Davy Jones would build a similar Biolink. Jones works hard day and night using his best tools to build a Biolink ... in his room he has magazines and photos of Jack Sparrow ... demonstrating his obsession with killing Sparrow ... he even has a photo of Sparrow with the late Barbossa .

After many days of work ... Jones manages to create a Biolink.

Davy Jones: "Ha, ha ... prepare yourself Sparrow."

 **6 months later...**

In Orlando, Florida ... this is the big attraction of the moment: The Sparrow Expo.

At night, on a large yacht, Jack (with his Optimus Prime suit) ready to make his entrance ... takes off from the yacht flying through the sea to reach the stage where the audience applauds him and there are some dancers. In the rest of his presentation Sparrow takes off the robotic suit and greets people with fireworks behind him. The audience cheers his name.

Public: "Sparrow ... Sparrow ... Sparrow!"

Jack Sparrow: "It feels good to come back."

It says to the multitdu.

Jack Sparrow: "Did you miss me so much? ... wow ... two years have already passed ... and tonight, we will not only talk about myself, I think I am the modern representation of the phoenix ... I will not only talk about you, but of a legacy that we decided to leave to the future generations and for that reason I am pleased to say that for the first time the best buccaneer men and women are going to join resources and give us their vision of how to build a better future ... nothing more to say ... welcome to the Sparrow Expo! "

Everyone applauded.

Jack Sparrow: "And now ... I present to you a special guest, who comes from the most there is and for me he is very special ... my father: Teague".

Jack presents a video of his deceased father.

Teague Sparrow: "How long will the pirates last? ... maybe we will not avoid their extinction, but if we can help in the evolution ... how is it possible? ... the technology, everything is possible with the technology, better life, better health and for the first time very possibly ... world peace, I personally show you in this model: the city of the future pirate ... for normal people, technology is good you just have to know how to take advantage of it .. .this is the Sparrow Expo ... welcome. "

When the video ends, everyone applauds.

In the news...

A reporter for CBS News broadcasts live.

Vinita Nair: "We are broadcasting live from the Sparrow Expo and Jack Sparrow has just left the scene, if you can not come do not worry, it lasts all year, you can enjoy the pirate attractions and the robotic inventions that come from all the world".

Behind the scenes...

Gibbs and Sparrow prepare to leave.

Gibbs: "Prepare ... they are crazy".

Gibbs and Sparrow go out and the crowd is on them, Gibbs takes care of Sparrow. Sparrow signs autographs of children and takes pictures with some women (one gave her his phone number) also greets Napoleon Bonaparte (played by Roberto Gómez Bolaños 'Chespirito'), then finally they leave the expo.

Jack Sparrow: "He was relaxed ... do not you think?"

Gibbs: "It was not so bad."

They approach their luxurious carriage coming an attractive girl with him.

Gibbs: "That carriage is nice."

Jack Sparrow: "And the girl ... does she come with the car?"

Gibbs: "I hope so."

Jack and Gibbs are doing to the girl ...

Wendy: "Hello"

Jack Sparrow: "Hello ... and you are?"

Wendy: "Wendy called me."

Jack Sparrow: "You're attractive."

Wendy: "It's a pleasure Jack."

Jack Sparrow: "Gibbs ... I drive, where are you from, Wendy?"

Wendy: "England."

Jack Sparrow: "What are you doing here?"

Wendy: "Buscandote".

Jack Sparrow: "Well here I am".

Wendy: "I have a subpoena for you."

This surprised Jack and Gibbs.

Gibbs: "It's just that ... he does not receive things."

Jack Sparrow: "If I do not like them".

Wendy: "He says he should go to the royal court in London tomorrow."

Jack Sparrow: "So you're a cop."

Wendy: "Federal Police."

Gibbs: "Do you have your license plate?"

Wendy shows him his badge (a star).

Wendy: "Do you like this?"

Jack Sparrow: "Yes."

Wendy looks at Jack smilingly.

Jack Sparrow: "Prepare a trip to London."

Gibbs: "I'll take care of it."

Jack and Gibbs leave.


	2. The Judgment

**In London, England ...**

The next morning, Jack, Gibbs y Elizabeth Swann traveled to London to attend the royal court in London ... where Jack will be judged on the use of transformers, when he arrives at the short ... he will capture attention very quickly. The judge: King George II.

King George II: "Captain Sparrow, please."

Jack Sparrow: "Yes, love?" Sarcastic tone.

King George II: "I need your attention."

Jack Sparrow: "I'll gladly lend it to you."

King George II: "Is it true that you have a weapon, very advanced?"

Jack Sparrow: "No".

King George II: "No?"

Jack Sparrow: "Well ... what weapon are you referring to?"

King George II: "The transformer ... Optimus Prime".

Jack Sparrow: "My transformer is not a weapon".

King George II: "Then, according to you, what is it?"

Jack Sparrow: "It's a very, very, very ... very advanced prosthesis". Everyone in the court laughed.

King George II: "It's a weapon, captain ... the point here is that the transformer Optimus Prime is delivered to the British Empire."

Jack Sparrow: "That will never happen ... I am Optimus Prime, the robot and I are one, if Optimus surrenders I surrender myself ... which makes me the sexual slave of the British Empire ... they will never have it".

King George II: "Look captain, I'm not an expert".

Jack Sparrow: "In sexuality, not of course not, it's real blood ... please." Everyone laughs but Elizabeth sees Jack with disapproval.

King George II: "I am not a weapons expert, but fortunately we brought someone who is, is an old colleague of yours, welcome Lord Cutler Beckett president of the East Indian Trading Company and our main weapons contractor."

Jack Sparrow: "Honestly ... I see Cutler Beckett here, but when does the weapons expert arrive?"

Beckett laughs.

Cutler Beckett: "It's true, I'm not an expert ... but you, Jack, the example to follow and if you allow me to do so ... I will not be the expert but if I know who it was ... you know who Jack ... Teague Sparrow, your father ... for all of us and maybe for all the pirate lineage and make it clear that he did not give flowers ... he was a lion, I think we all know the reason for this trial, 6 months ago Jack created a majestic weapon, but he says it's a kind of shield and says 'trust me' I might believe that, but the reality is that we live in a world full of threats and simply Captain Sparrow does not have the ability to foresee. ..thanks ... and long life to Optimus Prime and the British Empire ". Everyone in the court applauds after Beckett's speech.

King George II: "Thank you Lord Beckett ... now let's welcome another guest ... Lieutenant Wil Turner."

Jack Sparrow: "William?"

Will Turner is present at the court ... Jack is done to him.

Jack Sparrow: "Friend ... I really did not expect you to be here."

Will Turner: "I do not either ... it better be good".

King George II: "Young Turner we have here a full report of the Transformer Optimus Prime, compiled by you young Turner ... now please read paragraph four on page 7."

Will Turner: "Whatever you say your honor."

Will begins to read.

Will Turner: "Because it does not work or is associated with any force or army ... Optimus Prime may be a danger to the British nation, but then I suggest that it can give benefits because the potential to work alone would mark the difference".

King George II: "Enough Turner."

Jack Sparrow: "Although it's not my style, I would consider being a corsair of the British Empire." Everyone laughs.

King George II: "Well now I would like a slide show ... Lieutenant Turner please".

Will Turner: "Sure ... although I do not think it's a good idea".

Will shows on a screen some images.

Will Turner: "These are some images taken on the coasts of Scotland in which prototypes of attempts to imitate what was done by the transformers of Captain Sparrow are seen, this is confirmed by his governor who affirms that Optimos Prime is a sensation in all of Europe".

Jack Sparrow: "Turner, can you let me?"

Jack uses a device to hack the screens of the court.

Jack Sparrow: "Now I have control of their screens ... I need them."

King George II: "What do you think he does?"

Jack puts a video on screen.

Jack Sparrow: "Here we are in Taiwan."

The video shows a private robot made by Beckett in Taiwan that gets out of control and accidentally injures a person.

King George II: "Turn that off, now!"

Beckett tries to turn off the screen.

Jack Sparrow: "And this was in Iran."

In Iran another robot armed with Beckett fails and attacks some people.

Jack Sparrow: "Here I do not see threats ... but a moment, is that Beckett? ... Beckett greets these television".

Beckett disconnects the screen, Jack humiliates King George and his ex-friend Beckett.

Jack Sparrow: "I have seen a lot of competition with 5 years of delay, but for Beckett I see 20 years".

Cutler Beckett: "I affirm that the volunteer survived."

King George II: "The point here is that we're done, do not you think?"

Jack Sparrow: "The point here is that you should be grateful, because I am your guardian angel, the country is safe ... you want my property, but you will never have it, but I have done you a great favor ... I brought the world peace".

Jack gets up and everyone applauds ... he immediately points to King George.

Jack Sparrow: "I educated all those inept donkeys."

King Geroge II: "Thank you, captain ... thank you".

Jack triumphantly retires from court but Will is not sure.


	3. Living Poisoned

**In Holland ...**

Davy Jones was watching on TV the trial of Jack Sparrow ... Jack says a few last words for the camera.

Jack Sparrow: "I am the best pirate you have ever met, I know how to lead this nation and make it clear ... that I ... always do what I please.

Davy Jones is ready to try his latest invention: electric octopus tentacles that work thanks to the Biolink he built.

He puts them on (one in each arm) and to test them, the first thing he does is destroy the TV where the image of Jack was frozen.

Davy Jones: "Fascinating."

 **In Port Royal ...**

At Sparrow's house, Jack returns to his garage and contacts his magic compass William Candy.

Jack Sparrow: "My dear William arrived."

Compass: "Welcome home Captain Sparrow ... my congratulations to you for the Sparrow Expo and your victory in the trial, Captain."

The compass shows Jack a video on YouTube about his trial.

Compass: "I must say that seeing him in a trial dressing so well is very interesting".

Jack developed a rare disease due to the very Bio Link he has in his chest so he takes a special medicine.

Jack Sparrow: "William ... how much do I have to take from this disgust?"

Compass: "2.36 liters to counteract the symptoms, captain".

Jack Sparrow: "Now, get me a blood test."

The compass analyzes Jack.

Compass: "Blood toxicity: 24% ... the continuous use of the Optimus Prime robot can dangerously accelerate its condition and another core of the Biolink has been exhausted".

Jack momentarily removes the Biolink from his chest and sees that the nucleus that gives him energy has been burned.

Jack Sparrow: "They run out very fast."

Then Jack replaces it with a new nucleus (which is chip-shaped).

Compass: "I was doing simulations with all the elements that exist, but none of them serves to replace the nucleus".

Jack starts to worry.

Compass: "Time runs out just like the options".

Jack checks his chest and sees that the Biolink is slowly poisoning him.

Compass: "Unfortunately ... the Biolink that gives him life is killing him, Miss Swann is doing, I recommend you tell him ..."

Jack Sparrow: "Enough."

Jack silences the Compass.

Elizabeth enters the garage but is a bit annoyed.

Elizabeth Swann: "Is it a joke or what were you thinking?"

Jack Sparrow: "Well I think I'm very busy and you're very upset but I really do not know why ... so if you have a cold do not come near me".

Elizabeth Swann: "Did you donate our art collection to the Boys Scout of America?"

Jack Sparrow: "If it's a great organization and it's my collection".

Elizabeth Swann: "It's our collection because I spent a lot of time on those works and there are more things we have to talk about."

Jack Sparrow: "Good I listen to you".

Elizabeth Swann: "The expo is just a waste of time."

Jack Sparrow: "What's wrong with you? The expo is my father's job ... my most important job and my biggest concern".

Elizabeth Swann: "The expo is just your deranged ego."

Then Jack sees that a painting of Optimus Prime arrived in the mail.

Jack Sparrow: "What beauty ... you see, this is art, I'm going to hang it".

Elizabeth Swann: "Really? ... do not you realize that the Black Pearl is a complete disaster?"

Jack Sparrow: "Of course not, the actions are very high".

Elizabeth Swann: "Yes, but administratively ... oh no, no, no".

Jack is going to remove the painting picture from a landscape.

Elizabeth Swann: "You're not going to remove that beautiful painting to hang that on."

Jack Sparrow: "I'm not going to remove it, I'm just going to replace it with this."

Then both begin an argument ... until Jack says.

Jack Sparrow: "I'm bored with this ... why do not you take care of yourself?"

Elizabeth was surprised.

Elizabeth Swann: "Charge of what?"

Jack Sparrow: "What a great idea ... now you are leading the Black Pearl".

Elizabeth Swann: "Yes ... I'm trying to handle the Black Pearl."

Jack Sparrow: "Do not try ... do it".

Elizabeth Swann: "Yes, I try to do it".

Jack Sparrow: "You're not listening to me ... I want you to be the captain now."

Elizabeth realized that Jack was serious.

Elizabeth Swann: "How much rum did you drink Jack?"

Jack Sparrow: "Two bottles ... and it's official, I'll name you the new captain of the Black Pearl ... yes".

Elizabeth can not believe it.

Jack Sparrow: "I was considering it a lot ... I was looking for a lot of candidates, my successor as captain, obviously you are".

Jack opens a bottle of champagne and serves in two glasses.

Jack Sparrow: "Congratulations."

Jack gives Elizabeth a drink.

Elizabeth Swann: "Oh Jack ... I do not know what to say."

Jack Sparrow: "Do not think about it".

Elizabeth is encouraged ... both toast and drink champagne.


	4. New Assistant

**In Holland...**

Davy Jones meets a sailor named Maccus ... who gives him an ID and a passport to leave the country ... more specifically Cannes, France.

Davy Jones: "Great."

 **In the House of Sparrow...**

Jack and Gibbs practice boxing in a ring in their basement. ... then Elizabeth arrives.

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack, I need you to sign the transfer of power."

Jack Sparrow: "Give me a moment ... I'm with Gibbs."

They keep boxing ... until Jack nudges Gibbs in the face.

Gibbs: "Hey! ... what the hell was that?"

Jack Sparrow: "They are mixed martial arts ... they are used in the UFC".

Gibbs: "Jack ... that's dirty boxing and you know it."

Jack Sparrow: "Well let's continue."

But in that comes the new assistant Elizabeth a beautiful woman who caught the attention of Jack and Gibbs.

Assistant: "Miss Swann ... I need your initials here."

Elizabeth signs and Jack was still watching her ... until Gibbs tells her.

Gibbs: "Lesson one ... never turn your back on your opponent."

But Jack kicks him away and sends him to the corner and asks the assistant his name.

Jack Sparrow: "What's your name, beautiful?"

Assistant: "Janus Prospero".

Jack Sparrow: "Come here ... get in the ring".

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack ... you will not want her ..."

Jack Sparrow: "Whatever the king says ... and the king says yes".

Janus Prospero: "Neglect".

Elizabeth Swann: "I'm sorry for the eccentricity Jack."

Janus climbs into the ring. Jack sees him directly in the eyes ... he had never seen such a beautiful woman ... Jack takes a swig of rum ... Janus smiles.

Jack Sparrow: "Well ... ah ... Gibbs, give him a lesson please".

Gibbs: "To order Captain."

Jack gets out of the ring and sits down with Elizabeth.

Jack Sparrow: "Where did you get it from?"

Elizabeth Swann: "Well ... she comes from Raccoon City and can sue for sexual harassment if you continue to see her with those eyes and I have three more assistants who want to see Jack."

Jack Sparrow: "I do not have time to interview them all ... so I choose her".

Elizabeth Swann: "No .. you do not choose it". Sarcastic tone.

In the ring Gibbs talks to Janus.

Gibbs: "Tell me ... you've fought before."

Janus Prospero: "A little .. yes".

Gibbs: "Where ... gym, at school or on the street?"

Before Janus responds, Jack asks him.

Jack Sparrow: "You repeat your name ... please".

Janus Prospero: "Janus Prospero ... just as it sounds in Spanish Prospero".

Jack looks for her on his cell phone.

Elizabeth Swann: "Are you going to Google it?"

Jack Sparrow: "Well if you do not let me interview her, I need other means."

When you type your name in google ... results of it appear as a model.

Jack Sparrow: "Holy mother."

Elizabeth Swann: "You are predictable."

Janus turns to see what Jack and Elizabeth are talking about, then Gibbs tells him.

Gibbs: "Lesson one, never turn your back on your opponent."

Gibbs was going to hit Janus ... but she submits him with a surrender key!

Elizabeth Swann: "Gibbs!"

Jack Sparrow: "Wow! ... that's what I meant."

Jack rings the bell and Gibbs says.

Gibbs: "It's all for today."

Gibbs and Janus get out of the ring and Janus tells Jack.

Janus Prospero: "Captain ... I need your impression."

Jack Sparrow: "You have a lovely look, but you're lethal like that."

Janus Prospero: "No, an impression of his thumb".

Jack Sparrow: "A clear".

Jack signs a paper for Janus.

Elizabeth Swann: "Everything in order?"

Jack Sparrow: "If we're almost done."

Jack ends.

Jack Sparrow: "Now ... you're the captain".

Janus Prospero: "Is it all Captain Sparrow?"

Jack Sparrow: "No".

Elizabeth Swann: "Yes ... thanks for your help Miss Janus, it's all".

Janus leaves and Jack says to Elizabeth.

Jack Sparrow: "I want one."

Elizabeth Swann: "No".


	5. Holidays in Cannes

**In Cannes, France ...**

A Grand Prix of races is presented to which many celebrities are invested ... of course Jack is invited and takes Elizabeth and Gibbs as well.

When Jack arrives at the hotel he is greeted with an ovation along with Elizabeth and Gibbs. The three enter the hotel.

Jack Sparrow: "Well ... listen Elizabeth, these French are unpredictable so never underestimate them."

Elizabeth Swann: "I never underestimate them."

At the hotel they meet with Janus Prospero.

Janus Prospero: "Captain Sparrow."

Jack Sparrow: "Hello."

Janus Prospero: "How was the trip?"

Jack Sparrow: "Excellent."

Janus Prospero: "This photographer wants it for his magazine".

Jack Sparrow: "Oh ... sure."

Jack and Elizabeth pose for the photos ... he says to Elizabeth, under his breath.

Jack Sparrow: "Come on ... smile, do not make me look bad".

She responds in the same way.

Elizabeth Swann: "Ah ... like I said, you're so predictable."

Janus Prospero: "Over here, Captain."

Janus shows Jack his table, walks and talks to him ... Elizabeth goes after them.

Jack Sparrow: "You look great".

Janus Prospero: "Thank you."

Jack Sparrow: "Now let's be professionals ... what's on the agenda?"

Janus Prospero: "Well, there's a dinner at 9:30."

Jack Sparrow: "Perfect, because I'll arrive at 11:00 ... is it here?"

Janus Prospero: "Yes ... we will be waiting for you".

Jack Sparrow: "Thank you."

Janus retires and Elizabeth greets a pirate named Ragetti.

Elizabeth Swann: "Hello ... how is it?"

Ragetti: "Elizbeth ... congratulations on your promotion".

Elizabeth Swann: "Thank you very much."

Jack also greets Ragetti.

Jack Sparrow: "Hello."

Ragetti: "How are you?"

Jack Sparrow: "I like your religious ideas ... maybe we could improve it a bit".

Ragetti: "That's fine ... I'm joining a Christian pirate crew."

Jack Sparrow: "Good luck with that."

Jack now talks to Elizabeth.

Jack Sparrow: "Do you want a massage?"

Elizabeth Swann: "Oh ... no thanks."

Jack Sparrow: "Come on ... I have Janus get you a date."

Elizabeth Swann: "No ... I do not want Janus to do anything".

Jack Sparrow: "Oh ... please, do not be jealous."

They both arrive at the drinks bar ... there they meet Lord Beckett.

Lord Beckett: "Jacki! ... what a pleasant surprise."

Jack Sparrow: "For me ... my worst surprise".

Lord Beckett: "You're not the only one with such a powerful ship ... do you know Ana María?"

Ana María was present.

Jack Sparrow: "Yes ... a little."

Elizabeth Swann: "Yes."

Ana María: "Yes ... I barely know them".

Lord Beckett: "Write down this ... this woman Elizabeth, is the new captain of the Black Pearl, congratulations."

Ana María: "I know ... I'd like to have an interview with that, can I?"

Elizabeth Swann: "Of course."

Lord Beckett: "This girl ... has been doing a great job by my side."

Elizbeth Swann: "He also did a great job covering Jack last year."

Jack Sparrow: "And it was very impressive."

Ana María: "Thank you."

Elizabeth Swann: "I'm going to the bathroom."

Elizabeth leaves and Beckett talks to Jack ... first they photograph Jack and Beckett together.

Lord Beckett: "How have you been old friend?"

Ana María: "I want to know ... is it the first time you have met since the court?"

Jack Sparrow: "Rather ... since I quit the company of the East Indians."

Lord Beckett: "That was already a while ago ... besides, the court is only behind schedule".

Jack Sparrow: "What is the difference between delay and cancellation?"

Jack, Ana María and Beckett sit at a table.

Lord Beckett: "Actually, I want to present something in your expo".

Jack Sparrow: "Only if you create something that is worth presenting ... I'll find you a date".

Then Janus arrives and tells Jack.

Janus Prospero: "Captain Sparrow, your table is now ready."

Jack Sparrow: "That's fine ..."

Jack and Janus go to his table and Beckett stays talking to Ana Maria.

 **Later...**

Jack again with the help of his compass gets a blood test ... the result is 53% toxicity ... Jack looks at himself in a mirror, thinking. Then say.

Jack Sparrow: "Any bad idea that you can think of William?"


	6. Jack Sparrow Vs Davy Jones

Jack Sparrow decides to participate in the race, renting an elegant racing car that has a skull in the chest.

Jack Sparrow: "That's right ... Jack Sparrow will now win this race."

Jack greets his fans and signs autographs.

 **While...**

Beckett is being interviewed by Ana María.

Lord Beckett: "Jack used to work with me ... but suddenly he ... had other ideas in mind and left my company."

But Ana María sees Jack on the television boarding his racing car.

Lord Beckett: "But I do not hate Sparrow ... just the one who was kidnapped was an opportunity for me ... and."

Beckett turns and sees Sparrow on TV.

Lord Beckett: "Seriously ... will you drive that car? Or will it also be transformed?"

Then Elizabeth also sees it on TV ... worried she tells Janus.

Elizabeth Swann: "Janus!"

Janus Prospero: "Yes Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth Swann: "Did you know about this?"

Janus watches television.

Janus Prospero: "No ... I had no idea, I'm sorry".

Elizabeth Swann: "That pirate and his silly pride ... where's Gibbs?"

Janus Prosper: "It's outside."

Elizabeth Swann: "Tell him to come."

Janus Prospero: "Right away."

Janus goes for Gibbs and Beckett just looks at Jack on TV with a bit of contempt.

On the Track ...

Jack concentrates and waits for the signal ... and starts, Jack is in fourth place ... however between the stands ... appears Davy Jones stalking.

Jack is going full throttle and concentrated ... Elizabeth is still worried and Jones starts to move.

Jack is still concentrating on the race, revamping a few. Then Jones enters the track what catches the attention of the public, Beckett and Elizabeth ... then Jones ... is revealed to the world! showing his terrifying appearance and taking out his electric tentacles ... a car approaches Jones ... and Jones with his electric tentacles hits him and destroys him. This leaves everyone impacted, Gibbs arrives with the transfomer in the form of a briefcase.

Elizabeth Swann: "Thank God."

Gibbs: "Come on!"

Elizabeth and Gibbs get into a car.

Elizabeth Swann: "Let's go quick!"

Elizabeth and Gibbs go to help Jack.

Gibbs: "Hold on."

They get to the track ... while Jones keeps walking and ... finally he runs into Jack! and Jones hits the car.

Jack Sparrow: "Fuck!"

The car overturns violently and finally crashes ... Jack is unharmed but sees that Jones goes to him and tries to get out of the car. Behind Jones some cars arrive but stop, collide with each other and cause an explosion ... horrifying the expetadores ... Beckett continues struggles to get out of the car, Gibbs and Elizabeth almost arrive. The officers put some people safe and Jones arrives at Jack's car.

Jones drops the front of the car and frowns when he notices that Jack is not there.

Then ... from the back, Jack hits Jones with a lever, but Jones reacts and attacks Sparrow with his electric tentacles, but Jack dodges all his attacks ... but Jones manages to shoot down Sparrow. Jones prepares for a brutal attack ... but Jack sees that one of the cars has gasoline spilled ... wait ... Jones attacks and Sparrow moves causing the car to explode and Jack goes flying from the other side, falling safely ... but Jones is still after him. At that moment Gibbs and Elizabeth arrive.

Elizabeth Swann: "There he is!".

Gibbs runs over Jones and crashes him in a grid Jack gets safe.

Gibbs: "Are you okay captain?"

Jack Sparrow: "Yes ... worse, are you crazy? ... Who did you want to kill him or me?"

Gibbs: "I just wanted to scare him!"

Elizabeth Swann: "You're the one who's crazy!"

Jack Sparrow: "You must improve the security, they just attacked me!"

Elizabeth Swann: "Get in this damn car, fast!"

Gibbs: "Jack is in now."

They do not realize that Jones reacts.

Jack Sparrow: "They are the worst holidays of my life".

Jack opened the car door ... but it's quickly destroyed by Jones. Gibbs backs up and rolls over Jones.

Gibbs: "I already have it!"

Jack Sparrow: "Give him another!"

Gibbs backs up and again rolls over Jones ... in the process Jack tells Elizabeth.

Jack Sparrow: "But I blame you."

Gibbs: "One more and it will not resist!"

Elizabeth Swann: "I have your damn robot here!"

Jack Sparrow: "Give it to me".

But Gibbs goes back and rolls again Jones but this time the airbag and Jones takes advantage of this to destroy much of the car ... then Jack tells Elizabeth.

Jack Sparrow: "Elizabeth, give it to me ... now!"

Elizabeth throws the briefcase at Jack. Jack opened it and begins to transform into Optimus Prime, Jack gets into the robot and sets aside Elizabeth and Gibbs and is ready to face Jones, plus it calms and cheers the tries to shoot a ray of the hand, but Jones with his tentacles hits the hand and damages it, Jack tries again but Jones again hits the left hand damaging it. Then with the right hand Jack shoots several rays but Jones evades them all. Then Jones intertwines a tentacle in Jack's right arm and the other tentacle intertwines him in the neck. He lifts it and lashes it against the ground several times, Jones leaves only the tentacle in the neck electrocuting Jack.

Gibbs: "Jack!"

Elizabeth screams with fright ... but Jack will not give up !, Jack takes this to make himself Jones and after dodging an attack with the other tentacle, Jack hits in the face and then in the stomach, then Jack subdues Jones and removes the Biolink from the chest (which is the one that gives power to the electric tentacles) leaving Jones helpless. After it French police arrest Jones, Jack, Elizabeth and Gibbs just watch ... while they take him, Jones laughs says to Jack.

Davy Jones: "Ha ha ha ... you're damned fool ... ha ha ha ... you'll be mine Sparrow ... ha ha ha".

Jack sees the biolink ... and destroys it with his hand. Paramedics arrive at the place. Beckett, who was still watching on television, smiles sinisterly because he has a terrible idea.


	7. Confrontation

**In the prison of Cannes, France ...**

Jack accompanies some officers to Jones's cell.

Official: Nous enquêtons sur tout, il n'y a rien ... même pas are nom.

Jack Sparrow: "Où est ta cellule?"

Official: "Tout de suite ... in bas ... il parle votre langue, donc il n'aura pas de problème".

Jack Sparrow: "C'est bon à savoir".

Jack and the officers go down some stairs and there's Jones' cell, Jack sees him face to face.

Official: "Vous avez seulement cinq minutes".

They leave Jack alone ... Jones is in his underwear and Jack appreciates his scaly, green skin ... Jack starts talking to him.

Jack Sparrow: "Wow ... he admitted that your technology is incredible, maybe you could make adjustments, modifications, many things ... you have to accept that it is a copy of mine ... but you could make a lot of money with that ... to make deals with Iran, Singapore, Thailand, the British court or direct to the black market ... I do not know why you look terrifying ".

Davy Jones: "You've been a terrible captain, but a captain, right? You're the son of a thug thug ... you've tried to reinvent yourself but you forget how many lives your family destroyed."

Jack Sparrow: "Thief ... thief, where did you get those designs?"

Davy Jones: "My father was Philip Jones ... he is the cause that you are alive."

Jack Sparrow: "Actually, I lived because you tried to kill me but you failed so ..."

Davy Jones: "Do you think so?"

Jack stares at him.

Davy Jones: "Your father left a debt to my father ... I will charge you, I'm just going to sit down and watch ... how the world consumes you".

Jack Sparrow: "Yes but ... from where will you do it? It's true from this prison, I'll send you cake and cookies every month."

Jack is about to leave but Jones tells him one last thing.

Davy Jones: "Jack ... what a way to die of poison ... if you know what I mean".

Jack did not say anything, but he knew what he was talking about ... Jack leaves and Jones laughs evilly.

 **At sea...**

Jack, Elizabeth, Janus and Gibbs travel in a private boat back to Port Royal ... on a TV they broadcast a speech by King George about what happened in Cannes and Elizabeth sees it.

King George II: "Now who is the genius? ... This Captain Jack Sparrow is just a talker with his Transformer weapon, in a courtroom a few days ago here in England, he claimed that this type of technology is not there and There will not be anywhere else for at least ... 5 or 10 years, but surprise ... it already exists in Cannes because of this octopus man ... ".

Jack appears and silences the television.

Jack Sparrow: "Enough is enough".

Jack brings a saucer for Elizabeth.

Jack Sparrow: "Being honest, I deserve a title."

Jack to eat the food.

Elizabeth Swann: "What is it?"

Jack Sparrow: "You food."

A cooked lobster.

Elizabeth Swann: "And you prepared it?"

Jack Sparrow: "Yes ... or where do you think I was in three hours?"

Jack sits down.

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack ... tell me what's going on."

Jack looks her in the eye and says.

Jack Sparrow: "I do not want to go home ... let's cancel my birthday I invite you to ... we are not far away yet, he invited you to Paris".

Elizabeth does not understand at all.

Elizabeth Swann: "I love Paris".

Jack Sparrow: "It's a great place to have ... good greeting."

Elizabeth Swann: "But this is not the time, there are problems ... I would say many".

Jack Sparrow: "Think about it ... it's a great idea."

Elizabeth Swann: "Well ... being the captain of the Black Pearl, I would have to see if I can ..."

Jack Sparrow: "As captain of the Black Pearl, you have all the right to permits."

Elizabeth Swann: "Really?"

Jack Sparrow: "A little retreat."

Elizabeth Swann: "Retreat? ... but I'm starting."

Jack understands.

Elizabeth Swann: "But it will be another time".

Elizabeth smiles and this encourages Jack ... even if it's a little ... the boat is still running.


	8. Monstrous Alliance

**In the prison of Cannes, France ...**

Davy Jones is sitting with nothing to do but just see the nothing ... then a policeman leaves a tray of food with a note ... the note says "enjoy the potatoes", Jones sees that the potato puree is a actually pump. Then the police gets another prisoner, dressed like Jones . Jones understands what happens ... he hits and knocks the prisoner while the policeman leaves him a key nearby ... Jones installs the bomb and begins the countdown.

Jones uses the key to get out of the cell ... leaving the prisoner knocked out and with the bomb about to explode.

While walking, a policeman (not the same) stops Jones ... but Jones hits him in the stomach and then breaks his neck killing him ... the bomb explodes and kills the prisoner.

When Jones goes up some stairs ... the policemen take them and put him in a van.

 **After...**

Jones is released in a luxurious mansion in Port Royal ... the cops take Jones to the dining room where Lord Beckett is.

Lord Beckett: "At last you arrive ... what a pleasure to meet you at last, welcome."

Jones meets Beckett.

Lord Beckett: "Now do me the favor of removing the handcuffs, do not judge him by his appearance, an apology gentleman".

Then the cops take the handcuffs from Jones and Beckett tells them to leave.

Lord Beckett: "My name is Beckett ... Lord Cutler Beckett."

Jones and Beckett shake hands.

Lord Beckett: "Let's talk about business ... please sit down ... eat."

Beckett's right hand arrives: Mercer with a saucer.

Lord Beckett: "What do we have today, Mercer?"

Mercer: "Meat cuts".

Mercer gives Jones food.

Lord Beckett: "Whatever you want, just ask for it, I like dessert first, always finish it ... how do you want to finish Sparrow".

Jones pays a lot of attention to this.

Lord Beckett: "Yes ... the way you treated Jack in that race and the way you revealed yourself to God and everyone was incredible ... that was a signal for me ... I could not leave that you would rot in jail and that your talent would be wasted ... as a suggestion ... it seems simple that one only arrived, killed him and it's over, but you really have to kill his legacy.

Jones agrees with Beckett.

Lord Beckett: "We both have a common goal ... the only difference between you and me is that I have everything I need. You my grotesque friend, you need me ... if you help me, I'll get Sparrow for you. Think ... you want to destroy Sparrow, I want to destroy Sparrow ... together we can destroy him,what do you say ?."

Jones laughs.

Lord Beckett: "Well ... I do not know if this is bad."

Davy Jones: "I want you to know ... that if this had been an ordinary and stupid business talk, I would have killed you and everyone here ... but I've heard enough and agreed to destroy the Sparrow."

Lord Beckett: "I knew you were an intelligent guy."

Davy Jones: "I want you to bring my pet ... a parrot."

Lord Beckett: "Yes of course ... from Holland?".

 **In Sparrow's house.**

Elizabeth is very busy with documents and answering calls from the company, but she does so with the help of Janus.

Elizabeth Swann: "Despite what happened at Cannes, we can still prevail."

Janus Prospero: "Miss Swann, the accountant wants to talk to you."

Elizabeth Swann: "Tell him not now."

Janus Prospero: "If he can not answer now".

Then Will Turner arrives ...

Will Turner: "Elizabeth ... where's Jack?"

Janus Prospero: "He does not want anyone to bother him but ..."

Elizabeth Swann: "It's down."

Before Will goes down, he watches television.

Reporter: "With everything that is happening around Captain Sparrow, people are beginning to wonder if this man can protect us."

Elizabeth Swann: "Optimus Prime has never stopped protecting us, what happened in Cannes was a clear proof of that".

In the basement, Jack with the help of William Candy investigates more about Philip Jones on the computer.

Compass: "Philip Jones ... was a Dutch sailor who arrived in the United States a few years ago, however he was deported after being accused of premeditated murder ... his son Davy Jones also sailor was accused of sinking several British ships and I spent 15 years in jail ... it's all captain. "

Jack Sparrow: "The Chest of the Dead Man".

Will enters.

Will Turner: "Jack ... I've been dealing with hell, I've been talking to the British Empire all day, trying to convince them that it's not necessary to send ships, throw away your doors and take away the robots ... they They want the Transformers ... I know you said that nobody would have that technology in 20 years, but that damned mutant already has it ... you're not unique anymore ".

Jack does not answer.

Will Turner: "Are you listening to me?"

Jack begins to feel the sudden poisoning.

Will Turner: "Are you okay?"

Jack Sparrow: "Help me."

Jack gets up but almost falls, Will helps him.

Jack Sparrow: "Take me to the table."

Will Turner: "Yes."

Jack Sparrow: "Give me a core of that box."

Will opened the box and pulled out a core ... Jack removed the Biolink momentarily from his chest.

Will Turner: "Is it bad that smoke comes out of that thing?"

Jack Sparrow: "Very bad ... take."

Will removes the previous core and is shocked to see it burned.

Will Turner: "Jack ... how can you live with this?"

Jack Sparrow: "You alone ... put the new one".

Will puts the new core and gives it to Jack ... Jack puts the Biolink back on his chest.

Jack Sparrow: "Thank you."

Will Turner: "What about the technological veins in your body?"

Jack Sparrow: "Nothing good".

Jack takes a swig of rum and Will watches him.

Jack Sparrow: "What do you see?"

Will Turner: "To you."

Jack takes another drink.

Will Turner: "Jack ... you do not have to be the lonely hero, you do not have to do all this alone."

Jack Sparrow: "Listen ... contrary to what the media, the press or whoever says ... I know exactly what I do".

Will still does not have much confidence.


	9. Sparrow's Birthday

**In Orlando, Florida...**

In the United States it is where the facilities of the East Indy Company are located ... it is where Beckett takes Jones to work for him.

Lord Beckett: "Here ... it's my workshop, you can work more than calm and here are the prototypes."

Beckett shows Jones his versions of the autobots.

Lord Beckett: "They are all yours ... you can try to improve them".

Jones tries to access the Beckett system.

Lord Beckett: "Are you sure you can access? ... you can get the keys".

Jones easily accesses the autobots system.

Lord Beckett: "No more ... wow."

Davy Jones: "Wow ... your software sucks."

Beckett feels embarrassed.

Lord Beckett: "Well ... even if you cheated on my security system ... I admit you're good."

Jones now reviews the autobots.

Lord Beckett: "Yes, go ahead ... review them, it cost me a lot to replicate Sparrow's design, if you could ..."

But Jones takes the head off the robot with his crab claw ... which frustrates Beckett, but does not say anything because he wants to believe that Jones knows what he is doing. Jones puts his head back.

Lord Beckett: "I have not been able to get volunteers to try them."

Davy Jones: "What do you want me to do?"

Lord Beckett: "Simple ... I want you to make Optimus Prime look like an antiquity ... go to the Sparrow Expo and ruin your party for Jack.

Jones laughs.

Davy Jones: "I understand ... you neglect, there's no problem".

Lord Beckett: "I told you Mercer ... he was the one".

 **In the House of Sparrow...**

Many people attend Jack's birthday party ... but Jack does not have a good time ... his illness reaches an advanced stage ... he has technological veins in his chest. William Candy does another blood test.

Compass: "Toxicity in the blood: 89% ... captain".

Janus arrives and Jack quickly covers his chest.

Janus Prospero: "And what watch do you plan to use tonight, captain?"

Jack Sparrow: "I'll see."

Janus pours himself a glass of champagne.

Jack Sparrow: "Do you think I should cancel the party?"

Janus Prospero: "I think so."

Jack Sparrow: "Exactly ... because it's very".

Janus Prospero: "Inopportune?"

Jack Sparrow: "And inappropriate".

Jack stares at Janus ... Jack takes a drink of champagne.

Janus Prospero: "Ultimately it's your decision."

Jack just says.

Jack Sparrow: "Yes ... you know, I used the golden clock".

Janus hands the clock to Jack.

Jack Sparrow: "Thanks ... if you want now ..."

But with a single glance, Janus made Jack stop talking to smear an ointment on a scar on his forehead.

Jack Sparrow: "Thank you ... Janus, I do not know what to think of you".

Janus Prospero: "It's nothing."

Janus is already leaving but before Jack asks him one last thing.

Jack Sparrow: "Janus ... I'll ask you, just assuming."

Janus Prospero: "What?"

Jack Sparrow: "What would you do if this were your last birthday party?"

Janus Prospero: "Well ... I would do everything that I could ... and with the person that I might".

With nothing more to say, Janus retires and leaves Jack alone ... thinking. Then Jack begins to drink three bottles of rum being totally drunk. So Jack climbs the original Peterbilt 379 and transforms himself into the robot Optimus Prime ... using the suit goes to the living room where everyone is celebrating and takes the place of the DJ and encinede more the party. Elizabeth arrives and sees that Jack starts dancing like an idiot and Jack fists with the DJ ... Elizabeth is a little worried.

Outside Jack's house ... Will Turner arrives talking to the British Empire by telephone.

Will Turner: "Yes admiral understand ... no, it will not be necessary ... Admiral I promise that soon Optimus Prime but more importantly, that Jack Sparrow will be fine.

Will enters the party and talks to Elizabeth (first kisses her).

Will Turner: "Elizabeth ... it's nice to see you".

Elizabeth Swann: "Yes ... I must go ... I think it has been enough for me".

Will Turner: "Why? What happens?"

Elizabeth takes Will to see Jack like he's drunk.

Elizabeth Swann: "I do not know what to do anymore."

Will Turner: "But what the hell is happening now ?!"

Jack falls for alcohol but gets up quickly.

Will Turner: "It's all ... I'm leaving."

Elizabeth Swann: "Will does not wait ... do not tell anyone."

Will Turner: "Elizabeth, this is absurd, I just defended that imbecile."

Elizabeth Swann: "Wait ... I'll take care, okay?"

Will Turner: "Well ... do it or I will do it".

Jack takes the microphone and starts talking.

Jack Sparrow: "Many people wonder ... how Captain Jack Sparrow urinates with this suit".

Followed ... he urinates on the suit!

Jack Sparrow: "This is how I do it".

Despite this ... the guests applaud.

Elizabeth approaches Jack and says for the microphone.

Elizabeth Swann: "Wow ... the captain does know how to throw a party".

Jack holds up his hand and everyone applauds.

Jack Sparrow: "Thank you Elizabeth for those words and thanks to you."

Elizabeth Swann: "Yes thanks ... and thanks to everyone for coming and now it's time for the party to end".

All the guests booed this but Will agreed ... then Jack and Elizabeth whisper.

Jack Sparrow: "No, no, no ... I did not split the cake or blow out the candles".

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack you are crazy ... you are very drunk and you urinated on the suit".

Jack Sparrow: "Well, let's forget that and give me a kiss."

Elizabeth Swann: "I'm not going to kiss you ... you're drowning drunk."

Jack Sparrow: "But ..."

Elizabeth Swann: "Just tell them to leave."

Jack Sparrow: "It's fine ... it's fine".

Elizabeth Swann: "Well ... have this and I will hold this, now tell them".

Jack Sparrow: "Here I go".

Jack takes the microphone.

Jack Sparrow: "Well yes ... she's right, the party is over, although if I'm honest ... the party has been going on for some time ... ladies and gentlemen the after party starts right away.

Will starts to get angry.

Jack Sparrow: "And if someone does not think 'Elizabeth', there's a way out there."

Jack accidentally destroys a window when he shoots (also accidentally) with a lightning bolt from the robot's hand ... which further encourages drunken women and Jack celebrates it.

Elizabeth turns and sees that Will is furious about this.


	10. Jack Vs Will (Optimus Vs Bumblebee)

The drunken women begin to throw bottles so that Jack destroys them with his robot suit.

Jack Sparrow: "Yes!"

Will becomes even more angry and can not resist it anymore ... women are still throwing bottles of wine.

Jack Sparrow: "Another!"

Will goes down to the basement of the house where Jack's autobots collection is ... see the yellow and black chevrolet camaro ... called Bumblebee.

Jack keeps acting like an idiot breaking bottles.

Will gets into the car and begins to transform ... a woman takes a watermelon and Jack says.

Jack Sparrow: "Good girls ... now a delicious fruit cocktail awaits you."

The woman throws the watermelon and Jack destroys it by throwing lightning from the chest. After several minutes of scandal ... Will appears with the suit of Bumblebee! very angry and tells the guests and assistants.

Will Turner: "I'll say it once and I'm not going to repeat it again ... go away!"

Attendees and guests run away from the house ... Jack just looks at Will.

Will Turner: "You're a damn pirate and you do not deserve to use those robots ... now take off that suit!"

Jack turns and says to the DJ.

Jack Sparrow: "DJ".

DJ: "Yes Captain Sparrow?"

Jack Sparrow: "Put something to ... ha ha ha ... warm up the atmosphere."

The DJ plays the Metallica song: 'Am I Savage?' ... what Jack likes ... but Will holds him in the back.

Will Turner: "As I said ... take off that suit!"

But Jack is pushed back and causing both to break a window and fall but only Jack gets up.

Jack Sparrow: "Well boy ... now that robot returns to its place before you get hurt".

Then Will throws a cannonball at his head what bothers Jack ... Will throws another but this time Jack dodges it.

Jack Sparrow: "So that's going to be a boy."

Jack takes a cannon and hits Will with the cannon ... the blow is so strong that he throws Will across the room.

Jack is flying with Will.

Jack Sparrow: "Thanks boy ... but Optimus Prime does not need a partner".

Then Will takes a metal tube and hits Jack ... while he tells him.

Will Turner: "Comrade! ... you are insane Jack!"

Then Jack holds the tube and both are strong ... but Will sends Jack to the room above with a single blow ... Will rises.

Will Turner: "Was it enough ?!"

At the entrance of the house ...

Elizabeth is about to leave but she runs into Janus.

Elizabeth Swann: "Janus!"

Janus Prospero: "Miss Elizabeth, I ..."

Elizabeth Swann: "No ... nothing about Miss Elizabeth, did you think you could fool me ... since you arrived, Jack ..."

But at that moment fall Jack and Will who are still fighting. Gibbs is done and tells Elizabeth.

Gibbs: "Come on Elizabeth ... we have to get out before these two kill each other".

Gibbs and Elizabeth leave the house ... Janus does too.

Jack and Will face each other in a hand-to-hand fight.

Jack Sparrow: "Do you want it?! ... well, take it".

They keep fighting until Jack hits Will on a table (the song ends).

Jack turns around and sees people watching him with horror ... so as not to continue with this Jack scares people with a scream and people finally leave.

Will takes the table and hits Jack in the back ... which makes Jack fall into the fireplace ... burning a little.

Jack then gets up and raises his right hand ... Will does too.

Will Turner: "Jack, you do not have to get to this ... go hand-over."

Jack Sparrow: "Do you think you have what it takes to use that robot?"

Will Turner: "Jack stop."

Jack Sparrow: "Do you want to be a hero boy? ... What are you waiting for?"

Will Turner: "Jack goes down."

Jack Sparrow: "Go ahead."

Will Turner: "No!"

Jack Sparrow: "Do it!"

Both throw a ray of the hand and collide with each other ... causing a slight explosion.

After this ... Jack ends up unconscious but not badly hurt ... after a few seconds, Jack wakes up and sees his house destroyed, then sees Will still with Bumblebee's robot. Will tells Jack.

Will Turner: "What a pity that everything ends like that for Captain Jack Sparrow."

Will flies out of the house and leaves Jack lying alone.

 **In London, England ...**

On a maritime base in England ... Lieutenant Groves is leading some British soldiers, when one tells you.

Soldier: "Teintente Groves an unidentified flying object is asking us for authorization to land."

Lieutenant Groves looks through his telescope ... and sees that it's Will Turner in Bumblebee's robot ... Will lands on the dock, causing British soldiers to be amazed.

Will returns to transform the robot into a car and then leaves it ... Will shakes his hand with the lieutenant.

Lieutenant Groves: "Young Turner."

Will Turner: "Lieutenant."

Lieutenant Groves: "Wow."

Will Turner: "I know ... let's go inside."

Lt. Groves: "Tell those men to clear the area."

Will fulfilled the mission of the British Empire ... to have an autobot.


	11. An Unexpected Encounter

**In a 7-Eleven of the United States ...**

Jack Sparrow is now in America ... he's on the roof of the place, eating donuts with coffee and even with the Optimus suit on ... after drinking so much rum last night. Then ... receive an inseperated visit ...

Vito Corleone: "Captain Sparrow ... I have to ask you to go there."

Jack is surprised to see Don Vito Corleone again. Jack goes down from the roof and both enter the 7-Eleven ... Vito asks for a coffee and they start talking about something important.

Jack Sparrow: "You know Don, I'm not interested in joining your secret team."

Vito chuckles.

Vito Corleone: "Yes ... I know that you can alone, the great Captain Jack Sparrow does not need help ... and how are you doing?"

Jack Sparrow: "A little ... complicated".

Vito is not impressed to see Jack so drunk.

Jack Sparrow: "You be honest ... I got drunk so much last night that I do not know if ... are you real or a hallucination?"

Vito Corleone: "Fear me ... because I am the most real person you will see in your life".

Jack Sparrow: "What a bad luck."

Then Vito sees Jack's technological veins in his neck.

Vito Corleone: "Jack ... that does not look good".

Jack Sparrow: "Do not worry ... I've been worse".

Jack takes a swig of coffee and suddenly a woman is dressed in a leather suit ... when Jack sees her more closely, he realizes that he is ... Janus Prospero ... but now like Alice Abernathy! (Resident Evil).

Alice: "Don ... I already did the perimeter verification".

Jack just says.

Jack Sparrow: "You ... are fired."

Alice: "You do not make that decision."

Alice sits down.

Vito Corleone: "Captain Sparrow ... I am pleased to introduce you to our agent Alice Abernathy.

Alice: "I work for the Corleone family ... Vito assigned myself to you as soon as you knew your problem".

Jack Sparrow: "What problems? ... I just have to worry that the beast Jones leave me alone".

Vito Corleone: "What problems? ... I'll tell you, you promoted your girlfriend Elizabeth to captain of the Black Pearl, you're giving away all your things, you gave your friend Will the yellow bus ... I can continue and you know ... "

Jack Sparrow: "Enough ... I did not give him the bus, he took it".

Vito Corleone: "Wait a minute ... you are Captain Jack Sparrow ... and he only took it and now? ... the younger brother went to your house, hit you and now has your autobot ... you what do you say Alice? "

Alice: "According to the policy of the Cápitan Sparrow ... nobody but him has access to the autobots."

Vito rubs it in Jack's face. Jack just grimaces.

Jack Sparrow: "And all this ... what do you want from me?"

Vito chuckles.

Vito Corleone: "No, no, no ... the thing is the other way around ... what do you want from me? ... you have become a problem, a problem that I have to solve, it is not a business easy, you understand, you are not the center of my universe ... I have bigger problems than you in another state with a 'huge ape', now give it to them ".

Alice injects a serum into Jack's neck to hold back (a little) the disease caused by the Biolink ... this effectively causes Jack pain.

Jack Sparrow: "Now what? ... will they steal my blood? Why can not I be five seconds without something horrible happening to me? ... What did they do to me?"

Vito Corleone: "No ... what did we do for you? That's lithium dioxide ... it will make you feel better, we want you to go back to work."

Jack Sparrow: "Thank you ..."

Alice: "I want you to know that it's not a cure ... it's just for the symptoms".

Vito Corleone: "Sparrow will not be easy".

Jack Sparrow: "You do not know anything ... I have tried to create a cure, I have mixed all the elements and materials that can exist ... none of them work".

Vito Corleone: "Hes because ... you need a combination".

 **In the East India Company...**

Davy Jones continues working for Beckett ... Beckett and Mercer appear with a gift for Jones.

Lord Beckett: "My favorite octopus ... friend Jones ... I have a surprise for you".

Jones is done and Mercer brings a cage with a parrot and puts it on a table.

Lord Bekcett: "Ah ... you really love it!"

Jones looks at it well.

Davy Jones: "It's not what I expected."

Lord Beckett: "But you deserve it ... you're like Jack, pirates love parrots."

Mercer: "They like each other".

Davy Jones: "But it's not what I expected!"

Jones hits the furious table.

Lord Beckett: "It may not be what you expected ... but you should be grateful for what they give you."

Jones thinks about this ... Beckett looks at the robot that Jones is building and notices that it does not look anything like Jack's.

Lord Beckett: "Hey ... but what is this?...there is no entrance or place for a person to enter".

Mercer: "Indeed, there is not"."

Lord Beckett: "Jones thought that something happened to you."

Davy Jones: "It's not an autobot ... it's a decepticon similar to an android".

Jones relied on the design of the late Barbossa.

Lord Beckett: "Decepticon? ... Android? ... but why?"

Davy Jones: "People can be difficult and problematic."

Lord Beckett: "But Jones ... you said there would be no problems, I can get you to agree ... but I want autobots, the British Empire wants autobots like Optimus Prime ... it's what people want".

Jones is done and tells him.

Davy Jones: "Beckett ... I know it's not what you expected, but you have to be grateful for what you get."

Jones uses Beckett's words against him ... Beckett just says.

Lord Beckett: "Well ... but to impress everyone at the Sparrow Expo ... or make me go crazy".

Jones smiles wickedly.


	12. Consequences

**In the maritime base of England ...**

Will shows the Colonel the Autobot Bumblebee in a garage.

Will Turner: "Good?"

Colonel: "Impressive ... with this, King George will leave me alone." And does it work?

Will Turner: "Ready and prepared to be used in missions, Colonel."

Colonel: "I'm glad to hear that ... now that Beckett comes to put weapons on him."

Will was surprised at this.

Will Turner: "What did Colonel say?"

Colonel: "Beckett will make a demonstration at the Sparrow Expo ... we want to present the robot with him".

Will Turner: "But Sparrow Expo is not a good place to ..."

Colonel: "Young Turner ... the world has to see these magnificent weapons ... it has to happen".

Will Turner: "I understand, but ..."

Colonel: "It's an order."

Will Turner: "As ordered sir".

Colonel: "Know that the British Empire is proud of you ... congratulations."

The Colonel is leaving.

Will Turner: "Thank you, sir."

Will doubts Beckett.

 **In Sparrow's house ...**

Jack Sparrow and Vito Corleone arrive at the house but it is destroyed inside ... they both sit on a sofa and talk.

Vito Corleone: "The Biolink of your chest ... is based on incomplete technology, that's how it was done".

Jack Sparrow: "No ... if it's complete, it just was not very effective until ..."

Vito Corleone: "No ... Teague said that the Biolink was just a trampoline for something more ambitious, looking to do something that overshadowed the weapons ... wanted something that made see a nuclear reactor as an ice cream cone."

Jack Sparrow: "Alone? ... Or Philip Jones would help him?"

Vito Corleone: "Philip ... is the other side of the coin in this story ... he was just looking to get rich and your father deported him, then he spent a lot of time in jail ... and when he left, he just went , drunk and furious. "

Jack is amazed at the story of Philip.

Vito Corleone: "It's not the best environment for a child to grow up ... but you had the misfortune to see your son Davy."

Jack Sparrow: "What happened to your son? ... How do I end like that?".

Vito Corleone: "That happens ... when you make deals with demons ... Davy suffered a terrible accident and not to lose it, Philip made a pact with a sea goddess ... except Davy but brought that transformation into octopus man" .

Jack Sparrow: "Well ... now you said I was missing a material to try ... which one?"

Vito Corleone: "He said that you would have the resources and all the knowledge to finish what he started."

Jack Sparrow: "He said it?"

Vito Corleone: "And you are? ... if you're the one who said, you're the only one capable of solving that riddle".

Jack doubts it.

Jack Sparrow: "I do not really know who told you that ... but it does not sound like my father."

Vito Corleone: "According to you ... how do you remember it?"

Jack Sparrow: "Cold and calculating ... I do not know, he said he loved me, not even that he liked me ... so it's very hard to believe that what you tell me ... my father originally said ... .I do not think so simply. "

Vito Corleone: "Well, believe it ..."

Jack Sparrow: "I start thinking that you knew him better than me."

Vito Corleone: "In honor of the truth ... yes, he was present when I founded my family's organization".

Jack Sparrow: "What?"

Then two Italian agents arrived and left a briefcase, also arrived Michel Corleone.

Vito Corleone: "I'm leaving ... I have an important meeting."

Jack Sparrow: "Do not wait ... what is this?"

Vito Corleone: "You'll take care of that."

Jack Sparrow: "Of what?"

Vito Corleone: "Alice will continue working with you and I'm sure you remember my son Michael right?"

Jack Sparrow: "Yes."

Vito Corleone: "Jack and do not forget ... I have you well guarded".

Vito leaves.

Alice: "We inform you that we have disabled all communications ... you are isolated from the world ... again ... lucky".

Alice also leaves and Jack is left alone with Michael.

Jack Sparrow: "Listen ... the first thing I need is a massage, if you can get a maid to bring us coffee everything would be perfect".

Michael Corleone: "I did not come for that ... my father authorized me to use the method that is necessary so that you do not leave ... if you try to leave or cheat me, I will give you a very painful electric shock and then I will watch the television .. Did you understand? "

Jack looks at the ground and then answers.

Jack Sparrow: "I understand ... I understand".

Michael Corleone: "Enjoy your movie."

Michael leaves but leaves the pamper safe ... Jack sees that the briefcase says ... property of Teague Sparrow.

 **In the maritime base of England ...**

Lieutenant Groves and Will Turner ... prepare the Bumblebee car to put guns on it.

Lieutenant Groves: "What is the source of energy Sparrow gave him, to make it work?"

Will Turner: "That does not matter for the moment lieutenant, it only matters ... to put weapons on him."

Then comes Lord Beckett with a set of weapons.

Lord Beckett: "Hello, hello ... we should have a party to celebrate, I see it and I do not believe it, you have it ... now you will have the best weapon in the world".

Will and Groves pay attention.

Lord Beckett: "Now ... welcome to the dream".

At first Beckett shows an MP5K, a Tec-9, a Micro SMG and a Mac-10 ... but it does not seem to impress Will or Groves.

Lord Beckett: "I'll tell you something ... the size does matter ... and not in a bad way".

Then Beckett takes out an AK-47, an M4, a Minigun and an M60 ... it still does not surprise Will and Groves.

Lord Beckett: "Well ... I'll show you" my girls "."

Beckett pulls out some small projectiles and a rocket launcher.

Lord Beckett: "From the robot's shoulder ... they are wonderful."

Will and Groves still do not answer ... Beckett tired says.

Lord Beckett: "What's up? ... Say something ... they're sphinxes, I do not know what they want."

Will Turner: "I want everything."

As simple as that said, Groves agrees and Beckett says.

Lord Beckett: "A good".


	13. Redemption?

Jack opens the briefcase that was owned by his father ... and there he sees the plans of the Biolink in real scale ... he sees the names of Teague Sparrow and Philip Jones ... besides letters and other news he takes out a very peculiar black chest ... that goes by name 'The coffer of the dead man'. Jack opened it with a peculiar key and they are videotapes.

Jack pours himself a shot of rum and plays the tapes ... they are recordings on the video of Teague Sparrow showing the expo Sparrow and the Biolink ... but with errors ... in one of the recordings ... Jack appears as a child .

Teague Sparrow: "Jackie ... what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Jack sees this part of the video.

Teague Sparrow: "Leave that ... put it where it was ... where is your mother? ... Emily!".

A pirate takes Jack.

Jack Sparrow: "Thank you."

The videos continue to show Teague's mistakes ... until ...

Teague Sparrow: "Jackie."

Jack turns to watch the video (a message from his father).

Teague Sparrow: "You're still a child, you will not understand ... that's why I shoot it for you ... all this, I built it for you, not only represanta inventions of people ... it's my life's work, it's the future ... of the pirate lineage and the technology of my time is very limited ... but one day you will discover it and change the story ... but I want you to know ... that even with my attitude, my greatest achievement was. ..and it's you. "

Jack released a couple of tears ... the video ends.

Motivated, Jack leaves his house and goes to the Black Pearl.

In the Black Pearl.

Elizabeth is making many calls and doing the work of captain, then Jack arrives.

Elizabeth Swann: "We have the rights to image and use the transformer Bumblebee, you stole it ... of course we will file a lawsuit".

Jack sees that Elizabeth has kept and packed all her things so she can take them ... Jack watches television.

Reporter: "Some time ago Jack Sparrow swore an oath that he would protect us ... but in recent weeks this has become doubtful ... like the fact of having promoted a woman as a captain ... could she be with this weight? ? "

Elizabeth Swann: "Okay ... we'll talk about it tomorrow, Beckett will give a presentation at the Sparrow Expo ... Will Sparrow? ... no, he will not."

Elizabeth stops talking on the phone ... Jack sits down.

Jack Sparrow: "Can we talk?"

Elizabeth Swann: "No".

Elizabeth is very upset and disappointed in Jack.

Jack Sparrow: "Please ... just give me 30 seconds."

Elizabeth Swann: "I agree ... be quick".

Jack Sparrow: "Look ... originally came to apologize, but no".

Elizabeth Swann: "No? ... Then why did you come?"

Jack Sparrow: "Well, it's just that I ... how to say it ... you know how short life is, and I, well, I was thinking that I or we ... well, I'll just say it, I ... "

Elizabeth Swann: "You go back to saying" I "one more time and I'm going to kick you where it hurts the most".

Jack Sparrow: "Well ... it's me."

Elizabeth interrupts him once more.

Elizabeth Swann: "I try to be the pearl captain ... did you ever do it seriously? People trust you and Optimus Prime and you just disappear as if nothing and I have to collect your waste, also bear all the accusations. "

Jack gets distracted a bit ... then Elizabeth slaps him!

Elizabeth Swann: "I'm trying to do the job that belongs to you."

Jack has no words for this.

Elizabeth Swann: "I love you Jack ..."

Jack Sparrow: "Me too and ..."

Elizabeth Swann: "I want you out of my sight."

Jack gets a little sad and although he does not notice ... it also hurts Elizabeth.

Enter the room Janus (Alice) and Gibbs.

Jack looks down on Alice ...

Alice: "Our boat leaves in 25 minutes".

Elizabeth Swann: "Thank you."

Elizabeth is organized to leave.

Gibbs: "Anything else my captain?"

Jack Sparrow: "No ..."

Elizabeth Swann: "No, thanks Gibbs ... it's all for now and just give me a few minutes".

Jack is surprised by all this.

Jack Sparrow: "Who will say it ... I lost my two children in this divorce." Jack said a joke, but nobody thought it funny.

Jack Sparrow: "Are you comfortable here Janus? ... if you really call yourself that?"

Alice is a little nervous.

Jack Sparrow: "You know ... I thought you two did not get along."

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack, since you are here ... you and Janus can plan the transfer of all your things".

Elizabeth and Gibbs leave.

Alice: "Vito said to remain silent."

Jack Sparrow: "You're a fake, a liar ... and you're good at that ... how do you do it?"

Alice: "Go home right now or I'll order you to take you."

Alice is going too.

Jack Sparrow: "As I said ... you're very good."

Jack is thinking for a few seconds ... review some of the things that Elizabeth brought out and note that one is ... the model based on Teague's Sparrow Expo!

Jack Sparrow: "It has to be a joke."


	14. The Master Plan

Jack carefully climbs the model to a float and returns home.

When it arrives ... Jack removes the dust and tells his compass.

Jack Sparrow: "William ... you have a scan of the complete model."

So Jack passes the compass through the entire model.

Compass: "Scanner of the model of the Sparrow Expo ... complete Captain".

Jack analyzes it on his touch screen ... he modifies it slightly.

Jack Sparrow: "That seems like an atom ... if ... and that in the middle ... is the nucleus".

Jack analyzes the scan even more closely.

Jack Sparrow: "Clear the roads."

The compass eliminates the scanner paths.

Compass: "What do you intend to do, captain?"

Jack Sparrow: "I guess ... rediscover ... an element."

Jack eliminates other things like gardens, trees, parking lots and exits ... after this he mixes and everything comes together ... forming a metallic sphere, then the name appears ... cybertron ... Jack understood everything.

Jack Sparrow: "Even ... there are more of the grave, you teach me father things".

Compass: "It is likely that the element that your father had in mind ... replace the chip for your Biolink, but it is not possible to synthesize it ... at least not without you".

Jack smiles at this.

Jack Sparrow: "Good friend get ready ... it will be hard work".

Jack remodels his garage to build a prismatic particle accelerator ... this takes three days ... on the third day ... he is visited by Michael Corleone.

Michael Corleone: "My men tell me you cheated the perimeter." He said angrily.

Jack Sparrow: "If it's true ... or wait that was 20 years ago ... now I'm worth it, where were you?"

Michael Corleone: "I'm a busy man."

Jack Sparrow: "I also ... and my things are more important than you imagine".

Michael reviews some things that Jack has in a box.

Jack Sparrow: "This is for the best, for your family ... now ... can you let me work quietly?"

Michael pulls out a very peculiar hat (which once belonged to an archaeologist).

Michael Corleone: "Why do you have this?"

Jack sees it ... and it's just what he needs.

Jack Sparrow: "Wow ... pass it to me".

Michael Corleone: "Do you know what it is?"

Jack Sparrow: "It's what will help make this level."

Jack asks Michael to raise the throttle a bit and then put some books and the shading, remaining perfect.

Jack Sparrow: "Perfection ... what is offered to you?"

Michael Corleone: "I came to tell you that you got rid of me ... they reassigned me, my father loves me in London".

Jack Sparrow: "Oh ... how I like that place ... what for?"

Michael Corleone: "Classified."

Jack Sparrow: "I imagined it".

Jack and Michael say goodbye.

Jack Sparrow: "See you later."

Jack prepares the accelerator.

Compass: "Prismatic particle accelerator ... prepared".

Jack builds a circular artifact made of pure metals ... Jack bombs a laser beam into the new element, synthesizing it to become the new core of his Biolink.

Compass: "Congratulations Captain ... I create a new element".

Jack takes out the artifact.

Jack Sparrow: "We are ready for ... the Cybertron."

Place the cybertron in the biolink ... and give it power! ... Jack is very satisfied.

 **In Orlando, Florida...**

Secretly ... Jones has been making another Biolink ... when he receives a call from Beckett, who is playing cards with King George and Mercer.

Lord Beckett: "Hi Davy ... I'm with King George, we want to see the design of the decepticons ... can we?"

Davy Jones: "The decepticons will not be ready."

Lord Beckett: "What are you talking about?"

Davy Jones: "Stand by without showing them."

Lord Beckett: "What is the difference supposed to be?"

Davy Jones: "Simulate without weapons".

Lord Beckett: What? ... It's a demonstration of weapons ... what are they supposed to do? "

Davy Jones: "Greet."

Lord Beckett: "What do you mean by that?"

Jones is also working on an improvement of his electric tentacles.

Lord Beckett: "This was not the deal ... first you said that robots would be suits and then decepticons".

Davy Jones: "Quiet ... everything will be great".

Lord Beckett: "This is not what I wanted."

Beckett returns to his facilities with two British guards ... and enters a room where Davy Jones is with his parrot.

Lord Beckett: "Look who is ... my friend octopus with his bird ... do you really like it? ... You said you did not want it and now the two of you are comrades ... now take it away".

A guard takes the parrot from Jones.

Davy Jones: "Hey!"

Lord Beckett: "The cushions too."

Another guard takes away the cushions ... Beckett laughs at this.

Lord Beckett: "I took away your things ... how do you feel? ... bad? ... well I feel that way! ... we had a deal and you did not fulfill it ... and that which satisfied you from jail ... I do not know if you're a genius ... or a fake, if not because now I have Sparrow's technology I would be surrendered to your feet ... your decepticon will remain as toys in comparison to my demonstration ".

Jones only reacts to say.

Davy Jones: "The ship does what the captain says."

Beckett laughs.

Lord Beckett: "And the ship will do what the captain says...".

Lord Beckett: "And the ship will do what the captain says ... I'm leaving, I'll go to the Sparrow expo and then I'll have a wild night with a sexy girl ... my two guards will take care of you ... please do not make them angry ... and then order that they liquidate your pet ... we still have a contract, you will fulfill what you promised ... or you will return to the oya presto of the one you get ... you can see me on television if you want "

Beckett leaves ... Jones is left alone with the two guards ... Jones laughs and asks them.

Davy Jones: Do you fear death? "

In Sparrow's house ...

Jack is cleaning his house ... when he receives a mysterious call.

Compass: "Captain ... have a call."

Jack Sparrow: "Great ... again I can communicate with the world."

Jack answers

Jack Sparrow: "Michael ... you enjoy being in the best place in the world".

Davy Jones: "More than you imagine."

Jones laughs.

Jack Sparrow: "Jones?"

Jones murdered both guards, dismembering them.

Davy Jones: "Here ... is the good life".

Jack Sparrow: "You sound very happy, like to be dying."

Davy Jones: "Not as much as you".

Jack understands what is happening so he asks the Compass to scratch the call.

Davy Jones: "Tonight ... the true meaning of your last name will be revealed."

Jack Sparrow: Where is he? "

Compass: "in the United States, Orlando, Florida".

Davy Jones: "Your father will finally pay what he did to me and my family."

Jack Sparrow: "Why do not we have a drink and discuss it?"

Jones laughs.

Davy Jones: "I suggest you go well prepared."

Jones hangs up ... the compass did not complete the scan, Jack sees in an ad that Beckett presented something big in the expo ... so he has suspicions.

Jack decides to place the new Biolink at once.

Compass: "The bus is ready."

Jack Sparrow: "Well ... time to end this.

Jack places the new Biolink ... and it generates 1000 watts of power! and heals your sick forever.

Jack Sparrow: "Oh yes!"


	15. Attack at the Expo

**In Orlando, Florida ...**

Elizabeth, Alice and Gibbs arrived at the Sparrow Expo.

Gibbs: "I see them later."

Elizabeth Swann: "Thanks Gibbs."

Elizabeth and Alice enter the auditorium...where there are many generals and soldiers ... both from the United States and the United Kingdom., where Beckett gives his exhibition ... Beckett performs a dance (very bad indeed) before introducing himself.

Lord Beckett: "Good evening ladies and gentlemen ...For a long time ... the united kingdom has achieved an incredible alliance with its American continent, putting both its honors and ours in danger ... but then ... the Transformer arrived ... Optimus Prime, we think that the Dark days were over ... but we were wrong. Everything is because the guy who runs it, never gave us access to that technology, that's not fair and it does not seem right.

Elizabeth Swann: "There is no truth."

Lord Beckett: "Even so ... it caused great impact in the whole world ... that is why today I present to you the new generation of armament of Europe and only the East India Company could do it ... the decepticons ! "

Beckett presented Jones's decepticons anyway.

Lord Beckett: "Army!"

They are androids with robotic heads in the shape of a hammerhead ... Elizabeth and Alice are not happy and frown.

Lord Beckett: "Naval!"

They are androids with heads and robotic crab tongues.

Lord Beckett: "Air force!"

They are androids with pelican's head and robotic wings.

Lord Beckett: "SWAT!"

They are androids with robotic fish heads and peaks.

Everyone applauds ... except Elizabeth and Alice.

Beckett celebrates that everything is working for him ... but Jones is already programming the decepticons from his company.

Lord Beckett: "This could be very effective ... but anyway it is necessary for man to be present on the battlefield ... for that ... with the first prototype of Autobot from Optimus Prime ... with you , I present the young William Turner. "

Will Turner appears with transformer Bumblebee.

Elizabeth Swann: "What?"

First Will is in the car ... and then he becomes a robot ... everyone there applauds ... Beckett also applauds.

Lord Beckett: "With all this ... only remains ..."

But then something caught the attention of everyone there ... it flew in ... Jack Sparrow with Optimus Prime! ... totally renewed ... taking a big ovation ... Jack approaches Will.

Jack Sparrow: "We have problems Will".

Will Turner: "Jack ... there are many civilians here, can not you wait another moment?"

Jack and Will greet people.

Lord Beckett: "Yes ... the classic surprise appearance."

Jack Sparrow: "These people are in danger ... trust me."

Will Turner: "I tried ... and you kill me in your own house".

Jack Sparrow: "I think he works with Davy Jones."

Will Turner: "How is it possible, they did not arrest him?"

Jack approaches Beckett.

Jack Sparrow: "Where do you have it?"

Lord Beckett: "What are you talking about?"

Jack Sparrow: "Jones ... where is he? ... tell me".

Lord Beckett: "No ... tell me what you're doing here."

But at this moment ... Jones hacks the robots! and Bumblebee ... they all take out their weapons and point to Jack.

Will Turner: "Jack! ... I can not move!"

The public goes into panic.

Will Turner: "Jack go!"

Jack takes off and goes flying.

Jack Sparrow: "Let's go outside!"

The robots and Will shoot at the ceiling, then Jones the programs to take off and fly.

Will Turner: "No!"

Will and the robots chase Jack throughout the expo ... Elizabeth and Alice come out of there.

Jack Sparrow: "William unlocks the Bumblebee, I need Will with me".

Will Turner: "Jack, I'm targeting you!"

The robots shoot Jack but Jack manages to evade them ... Beckett talks to Mercer.

Lord Beckett: "What's going on?"

Mercer: "We have no control."

Lord Beckett: "How do we not have control?"

Mercer: "He blocked all our systems, telephones, computers and security."

Elizabeth and Alice approach Bekcett.

Elizabeth Swann: "Who did this, Beckett?"

Lord Beckett: "You alejat yes ... I have everything under control".

Elizabeth Swann: "Yes, of course." Sarcastic tone.

Lord Beckett: "It's true ... if Sparrow's imbecile had not come, none of this would be happening, now both ... go!"

Beckett tells Mercer.

Lord Beckett: "Get these idiots out now."

But Alice subdues Beckett, Elizabeth is surprised by this.

Alice: "Who did all this ?!"

No more choice ... Beckett speaks.

Lord Beckett: "Davy ... Davy Jones."

Alice: "Where is it?"

Lord Beckett: "In ... in my offices".

Alice leaves and Elizabeth tells a British soldier.

Elizabeth Swann: "Call the police department."

Lord Beckett: "No, no ... do not do it".

Soldier: "Right away."

Elizabeth Swann: "Thank you and be quick."

Lord Beckett: "No".

Elizabeth Swann: "Out of my sight ... I do not want to see you."

Jack is still being chased by Will and the Decepticons ... plus decepticons on the ground launch small missiles ... Jones laughs at seeing this.

British soldiers and officers evacuate the place ... Alice addresses Gibbs.

Gibbs: "Janus ... what happens, nobody tells me anything?"

Alice: "I need you to take me to the offices of the East India Company of Beckett."

Gibbs: "No way."

Alice: "Do I drive?"

Gibbs: "No, I'll do it ... go up."

Both enter the carriage and go to the offices.

Jack manages to destroy a decepticon ... angry, Jones programs some decepticons to destroy part of the expo ... then a Decepticon crosses face to face with a young man of Samoan descent ... the young man charges his right hand as if he were to shoot ... behind him ... Jack lands and shoots the decepticon.

Jack Sparrow: "Thanks for your help boy".

Jack goes flying.

Will Turner: "Jack you still have many behind you!"

Jack Sparrow: "Let's get away from civilians."

While...

Gibbs is still driving with Alice inside.

Alice: "I'll go in to finish off the octopus ... you watch the perimeter."

Alice changes in the car ... Gibbs can not help but see.

Gibbs: "For my mother!"

But it almost hits.

Alice: "Care ahead."

Gibbs: "Yes ... yes".

Jack leaves the expo and goes to the sea ... there he goes to the open sea ... in the course he destroys two more decepticons.

Will Turner: "Where do you go to Jack?"

Jack Sparrow: "You just follow me."

Then...

Alice and Gibbs finally arrive at the offices.

Alice: "Now you watch."

Gibbs: "I'm not going to let you come alone ... where did you get that outfit?"

Alice: "Take charge of the guard."

Gibbs: "Done!"

Alice takes out a rifle and shoots the door opening it ... both enter.

Jones notices this.

Davy Jones: "Intruders."

Gibbs hits a guard and stays fighting with him ... while Alice pulls a chain and hits a guard with her ... Gibbs keeps boxing with the guard ... Alice kicks down another guard ... then knock down two more and keep walking to find Jones.

Jones programs more robots to pursue Sparrow.

Gibbs is being dominated by the guard ... Alice knocks down two more guards with the chain and with a kick to the face ... also hits three more guards with the chain and ends with kicks and knees to the face .

While Gibbs is still beaten by the guard ... until Gibbs gives him a low blow with his fist and then a right to the jaw to knock him out.

Gibbs: "I finally have it."

Then Gibbs is amazed to see all that Alice defeated.

Davy Jones: "It's over."

Jones schedules another Decepticon.

In high sea...

Jack continues to lead the robots to an unknown destination.

Jack Sparrow: "Will prepare ... because you could get a little wet on this ride".

Jack enters an area of violent waves.

Will Turner: "Wait!"

In the offices...

Alice and Gibbs enter the control room and ... Jones is not there!

Alice: "It's gone."

In high sea...

Jack Sparrow: "Careless friend, we're almost there ... where are you?"

Will tackles Jack and both fall on an island called Isla Cruces.

In the offices...

Alice takes the computer and tries to fix the Bumblebee robot.

While...

Will attacks (not intentionally) Jack fighting again with the transforming suits Optimus and Bumblebee ... Alice finally manages to access Will's suit and restarts it ... Will falls to the ground.

Alice: "Jack ... I'll fix it, your friend Will is free."

Jack Sparrow: "Thank you ... Agent Alice."

Alice: "Apparently if you managed to find a new power for your Biolink".

Jack Sparrow: "Yes ... I'm not dying with this anymore".

Elizabeth intercepts the call.

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack ... are you dying?"

Discovered it

Jack Sparrow: "I did not want you to find out this way."

Elizabeth Swann: "Why did not you tell me?"

Jack Sparrow: "I was going to tell you during breakfast."

Alice: "There's no time for this ... the decepticons are made to you Jack."

Jack Sparrow: "You already heard beautiful ... I have to destroy some robots, I'll explain later".

Elizabeth Swann: "Agredo."

Jack Sparrow: "And then you can not resist."

Elizabeth Swann: "It can not be".


	16. The final battle

**On Cruces Island ...**

Jack wakes Will.

Jack Sparrow: "Wake up Will ... I need your help boy".

Will finally wakes up.

Will Turner: "How agitated ... I think I'll give you back your transformer."

Will gets up with Jack's help.

Jack Sparrow: "Are you okay?"

Will Turner: "Yes ... thanks."

They only see each other.

Jack Sparrow: "Will I ..."

Will Turner: "Jack wanted to apologize."

Jack Sparrow: "No ... I'm the one who has to apologize, I put you in this position."

Will Turner: "I know it's your fault ... but I also have not been very good".

Both laugh and then embrace.

Jack Sparrow: "It reminds me of our escape from the island of the canals ... remember?"

Will Turner: "Yes."

Jack Sparrow: "Do you have a plan?"

Will Turner: "The strongest for being near the coast".

Jack Sparrow: "It seems good to me".

Both begin to walk.

Jack Sparrow: "Where are you going?"

Will Turner: "No ... where are you going?"

Jack Sparrow: "You said the strongest."

Will Turner: "Yes and I was referring to me".

Jack Sparrow: "Do not be offended, but your colors will not scare them".

Will Turner: "Of course ... they make me look strong."

They stop arguing.

Jack Sparrow: "Well ... you to the coast and I here."

Will Turner: "Not here, not Jack ... it's not safe to be so separated."

But in that moment ... the decepticons appear.

Then both turn to see.

Jack Sparrow / Will Turner: "Together!"

The Decepticons shoots Jack and Will ... but Jack with the transformer Optimus pulls a sword from his arm and fights, while Will with Bumblebee fights using guns and his fists. Jack also uses mini-missiles and some firearms to destroy robots .

Then Jack pulls two laser beams from his arms.

Jack Sparrow: "Will duck¡."

Will crouches down and Jack fires the rays cutting off all the remaining decepticons, killing everyone.

Will Turner: "You would have done that before."

Jack Sparrow: "I'm sorry but ... they run out very fast."

 **At the Sparrow Expo ...**

The Orlando police arrive.

Elizabetth Swann: "It's this man."

The officers arrest Beckett.

Lord Beckett: "What are you doing? ... do not touch me, you can not arrest me, I just want to help."

Officers take Beckett.

Lord Beckett: "You're insane ... if you think you can get mad at me, I'll see you soon ... captain."

Elizabeth takes it as a threat, but not very important.

Elizabeth Swann: "And evacuate everyone ... do not miss any."

Official: "Are you coming with us?"

Elizabeth Swann: "No ... the captain sinks with his ship, I'll wait for everyone to leave."

Official: "As you wish."

Elizabeth will wait.

While...

Alice notices that one more Decepticon is coming.

Alice: "Attentive boys, there is one more decepticon ... but ... this one is different, it has more strength than the previous ones".

Jack notices this ... and then lands on the island a decepticon under the name 'Starscream', opens the part of the head (helmet) and see that Jones is inside the robot.

Davy Jones: "Jack Sparrow ... your debt will be settled at last."

Will tells Jack.

Will Turner: "It will be complicated."

Jones takes out his electric tentacles from the robot's arms.

Will Turner: "I have an idea ... I will introduce you to 'the daughters'".

Jack Sparrow: "What?"

Will removes a mini missile from his shoulder.

Will Turner: "I'm going to kill Jones."

Will prepares the missile, shoots ... and does not do anything to Jones, he just falls down.

Jack Sparrow: "Beckett?"

Will Turner: "Yes." A warm yes.

Jack shoots mini projectiles ... but Jones covers himself ... the fight begins.

Jones attacks both Will and Jack, these two shoot firearms ... Jack tries to attack but Jones knocks him down with his electric tentacles ... then Jones holds Will's neck and punches him with a punch ... Jack for he hits him on the back of the neck and hits him in the face several times, but Jones hits him in the head and pulls him away ... Jones grabs him by the neck with the right electric tentacle ... then tramples Will ... but Jack move away from him.

Will gets up but Jones holds him with the left tentacle (also of the neck).

Jack Sparrow: "Will I know!"

Will Turner: "What thing?"

Jack Sparrow: "Remember the fight of the party?"

Will Turner: "Yes."

Jack Sparrow: "The hand!"

Will Turner: "Are you sure ?!"

Jack raises his hand ... then Will too.

Will Turner: "I'm ready Jack, come on!"

Both shoot lightning from their hands collide and explode ... with Jones in the middle of everything.

Jack and Will are fine ... but Jones is on the ground very badly hurt.

Jack and Will approach him.

Davy Jones: "You are a despicable being ... Jack ... Sparrow."

Jones' suit initiates self-destruction ... as well as that of all other decepticons.

Will Turner: "Jack, all these robots are going to explode!"

Jack Sparrow: "Elizabeth!"

Jack and Will leave the island ... Jack quickly flies to the expo, as a Decepticon is close to Elizabeth.

Jack arrives on time and saves Elizabeth ... all the decepticons explode, Jones dies in the process.

Jack takes Elizabeth to a roof of an Orlando building ... there he takes off his helmet from Optimus.

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack, I can not take it anymore!"

Jack Sparrow: "Look at me ... how do you think I am ?!"

Elizabeth Swann: "I do not know if you're going to kill yourself or break the company."

Jack Sparrow: "Elizabeth, I think everything is fine".

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack I do not want to be the captain anymore".

Jack Sparrow: What did you say? "

Elizabeth just looks at Jack.

Jack Sparrow: "Well I'm not surprised ... after all you deserve something better, you've taken care of me a lot".

Elizabeth Swann: "Yes, but you do not need to worry ... thanks for understanding."

Jack Sparrow: "How will my return to the Pearl be?"

Elizabeth Swann: "I'll make the change quick."

Jack Sparrow: "Yes, but the press ... just a week in command and you resign?"

Elizabeth Swann: "Good but with you it will be years that ...".

They both finally kiss.

Elizabeth Swann: "What was that?"

Jack smiles.

Jack Sparrow: "Curiosity ... I told you that you could not resist."

Elizabeth Swann: "Well ... you were right".

Jack and Elizabeth kiss again.

Will Turner: "It's not the only thing he's right about."

Jack and Elizabeth turn around and see Will.

Will Turner: "They are just like a couple of Tazmanian demons."

Elizabeth Swann: "Well I already resigned, so".

Will Turner: "Yes ... I listen to everything."

Jack Sparrow: "How long have you been there? Do not you have to leave?"

Will Turner: "I rent this room first, get another one." It was a joke, Jack and Elizabeth laugh.

Jack Sparrow: "I thought you would not do any more jokes."

Will Turner: "That was the last one."

Jack Sparrow: "Thanks for helping me Will".

Will Turner: "You're welcome ... my car was destroyed in the explosion, I'll stay with the transformer for a while".

Jack thinks so.

Jack Sparrow: "I do not think so, I do not think so."

Will Turner: "I was not asking you."

Will goes flying with the transformer ... Jack tells Elizabeth.

Jack Sparrow: "You will not give up ... until I approve."

Elizabeth laughs ... Jack hugs Elizabeth.


	17. Epilogue

**In a butcher shop...**

Jack is in a butcher shop owned by the Corleones (in the news they broadcast the attack at the Sparrow expo and that of a giant 'ape' that attacked a university in Pennsylvania) ... Jack takes a document that says 'Project Ruthless' ', a report about him ... but when he's going to read it, Vito stops him.

Vito Corleone: "I'd rather you do not read it ... your interventions make me hesitate, but on the other hand agent Alice presented me with this ... a report of yours".

Vito hands Jack the report.

Jack Sparrow: "Captain Sparrow makes a slight drunk swing, accompanied by a mumbled speech, extravagant grimaces and a few hand shakes that make him look unbalanced, mannered and has bad breath ... that's true."

Vito Corleone: "Continue."

Jack Sparrow: "Evaluation for the 'The Ruthless' project ... Optimus Prime yes, well I'll think about it".

Vito Corleone: "Keep reading."

Jack reads and frowns

Jack Sparrow: "Captain Sparrow ... right?"

Vito smiles.

Jack Sparrow: "This does not make sense ... they approve and disapprove me, I remind you that now I have a new source of power, I behave well with Elizabeth and I have a semi-stable relationship with her".

Vito Corleone: "Everything that makes me consider that ... is that we will only use you as a consultant".

Jack shakes Vito's hand.

Jack Sparrow: "I will ... only if you do me a favor."

Vito Corleone: "What?"

Jack Sparrow: "Will and I have to be decorated, let it be in England ... but we do not have someone".

Vito smiles again.

Vito Corleone: "Good offer".

Jack smiles.

 **In England...**

In a ceremony, Jack and Will are decorated by King George II.

King George II: "For me it is an honor, to deliver these two medals ... to Lieutenant Will Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow who is ... a guardian angel".

Jack and Will smile ... the king hands the medal to Will.

King George II: "Thank you young Turner ... for that incredible demonstration."

Will Turner: "Thank you, your highness."

Then to Jack.

King George II: "Thank you captain for your courage ... certainly deserves this." (He says reluctantly).

Then Jack, Will and King George take a picture ... Jack comes out with a good pose.

 **\- Bonus Extra -**

In a park in London ... Michael Corleone arrives in a car (as his father told him) ... Michael gets a little closer and sees that there are many people watching something amazing. Michael pulls out his phone and calls Vito.

Michael Corleone: "Father, you were right ... we found it".

What people appreciate is ... something magical ... the Harry Potter wand!


End file.
